1962 European Figure Skating Championships
The European Figure Skating Championships are competitions organized by the International Skating Union (ISU), which together form a yearly event ,. The championships of 1962 were from 27 February to 3 March in Geneva . It was the first time the championships were held in this city. It was the fifteenth time that a Euro championship in Switzerland took place earlier were European Championship tournaments in Davos (1899, 1904, 1906, 1922, 1924, 1926, 1929, 1939 (for the men), 1947 and 1959), in St. Moritz (1931, women and couples, in 1935 and 1938, men and women) and in Zurich held (1951). For the men, it was the 54th edition of the women and couples it was the 26th edition and the ninth edition of the ice dancers. Content * 1 History * 2 Participation * 3 Medal distribution * 4 Results ** 4.1 Men ** 4.2 Women ** 4.3 Pairs ** 4.4 Ice dancing edit The German and Austrian skating association, united in the "Deutscher und Österrreichischer Eislaufverband", organized both the first European Championship Skating for men as the first European Championships Figure Skating for men in 1891 in Hamburg , at that time the German Empire was for the ISU in 1892 founded. The international skating federation took in 1892 the organization of the European Championship on figure skating. In 1895 it was decided henceforth to organize the World Figure Skating Championships and came to expire. In 1898, after two years of interruption, yet again found a restart instead of the EK figure skating. The women and couples would annually from 1930 to compete for the European title. The ice dancers competed from 1954 to the European title in figure skating. Participation [ edit ] It took participants from twelve countries took part in these championships. They filled 64 starting points in the four disciplines. For Belgium took debutante Christine Van der Putte part in the women's tournament. For Netherlands took Wouter Toledo (for the fourth time) part in the men's tournament and Sjoukje Dijkstra took (for the seventh time) participated in the women's tournament. (BTW the total number of start positions on the disciplines.) Medal distribution [ edit ] In the men was Alain Calmat the 23rd man who won the European title and the second after Frenchman Alain Giletti whom he succeeded immediately. It was Calmat his third medal in 1958 he finished third in 1961 and second. Former European champion (1958, 1959) Karol Divín ended the year in second place, it was his seventh medal, from 1954 to 1956, he finished in third place and in 1957 he finished second. Manfred Schnelldorfer third place won his third medal, also in 1960 and 1961 he finished third. In the women's extended Sjoukje Dijkstra European title, it was her third consecutive title and fourth medal, in 1959 she was second. Regine Heitzer ended just as in 1960 and 1961 in second place, it was her third European Championship medal. Karin Frohner third place won its first European Championship medal. For couples conquered Marika Kilius / Hans-Jürgen Bäumler for the fourth consecutive time the European title, it was their fourth medal together. For Kilius was her seventh medal, from 1955-1957 she was with Franz Ningel third. The Soviet couple Ludmila Belousova / Oleg Protopopov took their first European Championship medal. The duo in third place, Margret Gobl / Franz Ningel , jointly won their third medal, in 1960 the couple was also third in 1962 and second. It was his sixth medal Ningel. In ice dancing were Christiane Guhel / Jean Paul Guhel the fifth pair that won the European title. They were the first non-British couple who conquered this title. It was their fourth medal in 1960 and 1961 they were second and third in 1959. The pair Linda Shearman / Michael Phillips ended the year in second place, in 1961 they were third, they were the only British couple that this edition on the podium place. In third position were Eva Romanová / Pavel Roman for the first time on the podium. edit | Women [ edit ] There were 20 women from thirteen countries participated. The most entries this year was behind European champion Sjoukje Dijkstra, who participated this year for the seventh time. |} Pairs [ edit ] | Ice dancing [ edit ] There were fourteen pairs from eight countries participated. The most entries this year was behind Jean Paul Guhel, he took for the eighth time in the European Championship. Hannes Burckhardt took this year with its fourth partner in the European Championship ice dancing. In 1956 he participated with Gerda Wohlgemuth in 1958 with Petra Seigerwald and in 1959, 1960 Elly Thal . |} Category:European Figure Skating Championships Category:Sport in Geneva Category:Figure Skating 1962 Category:Skating in Switzerland